


Enchanted

by wootherin



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance?, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), basically fluff, beauxbatons!sejun, durmstrang!seungsik
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootherin/pseuds/wootherin
Summary: Dia nggak bisa dansa, tapi Sejun membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Bahkan sesekali mengangkatnya ke udara. Dia tau jelas apa yang dia lakukan, dan Seungsik sepenuhnya percaya.
Relationships: Im Sejun/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> special for you, [sayang.](https://twitter.com/toddlersun)

“Denger-denger tahun ini tandingnya bakal lebih panas.”

“Iya?”

“Iya. Emang kamu nggak tau gosipnya?”

Seungsik menghela nafas pelan, mengalihkan wajah ke arah Chan sama Subin di kasur sebrang. “Mending kalian tidur nggak sih?”

Tapi dua itu mana dengerin. Subin malah bergeser lebih dekat ke Chan. Nanya, “Gosip apa?”

Chan ngelihat ke kanan terus ke kiri, mastiin kalau situasi kamar aman sebelum berbisik, “Yang pegang Beauxbatons tahun ini kan mantannya pak kepsek.”

Seungsik denger ini malah muter bola mata, balik lagi ke aktivitasnya nyikat sepatu. Bisa aja sih dia sihir sepatunya biar mengkilap, tapi tantangannya kan kurang. 

“Mantannya Headmaster Jung, maksudnya?” tanya Subin, matanya sedikit membulat kaget. “Yang.. Auror terkenal itu? Yang kalau lihat bikin pengen sujud?”

Seungsik mendengus, nyikat sepatunya lebih kenceng biar nggak denger lebih lanjut.

“Iya. Ex-Auror Kim Jaejoong,” balas Chan, merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kapal. “Half-veela. Generasi pertama. Bayangin cakepnya kayak apa.”

Subin langsung ikutan banting diri ke kasur, guling-guling sebentar sebelum bangun lagi terus guncangin badan Chan. “Yang bener aja! Kira-kira dia mau nggak ya sama aku?”

Veela. Katanya, kecantikannya memabukkan bagi para pria. Berlaku juga untuk keturunannya—generasi pertama, generasi kedua, dan seterusnya. Seungsik nggak pernah percaya sama kekuatan pesonanya; dia nggak pernah lihat, soalnya. 

“Kamu coba aja godain,” gumam Chan asal, berguling untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman Subin. “Udah balik ke kasur sendiri sana, anak kecil. Anak kecil ngapain ikut dah.”

“Nggak kecil!” protes Subin, nimpuk yang lebih tua pakai bantal tapi bangun juga, pindah ke kasurnya sendiri. “Lagian aku dapet undangan khusus karna aku ganteng.”

Ada tiga kasur di tiap kamar kapal yang disulap besar ini. Delegasi dari Durmstrang harusnya cuma siswa tahun keenam sama ketujuh aja, yang udah pasti bisa ikut masukin nama buat Turnamen Triwizard. Walaupun udah pasti sih, yang bakal kepilih nantinya siapa. Tradisinya begitu. Kandidat terkuat bakal ditunjuk langsung sama kepala sekolah. Dan biasanya, prediksinya nggak pernah salah.

Kandidat terkuat itu bukan Seungsik. Bukan Chan, apalagi Subin. Jadi harusnya, dia bisa tenang aja kan ongkang-ongkang kaki terus supporteran pas dibutuhkan? Ya, harapan awalnya sih begitu.

Tapi Seungsik salah besar.

Hari pertamanya di Hogwarts, tepat sesaat setelah ia menempelkan pantatnya di kursi kayu Great Hall, pintu besar yang baru ia lewati bersama rombongan delegasi sekolahnya itu kini kembali terbuka. 

Dan benar kata Subin. Rasanya mau sujud.

Tapi bukan kepala sekolah Beauxbatons yang jadi pusat perhatiannya. Bukan. Lelaki disampingnya; yang sekarang sedang menyunggingkan senyum paling indah setelah melepaskan kupu-kupu biru keluar dari tangannya. Indah, orang itu. Seragam yang ia kenakan terlihat serasi dengan rambutnya, warna yang Seungsik nggak bisa kasih nama. Kombinasi antara abu-abu pekat dan biru? Seungsik nggak tau. Warna apapun itu, Seungsik pikir itu indah.

Matanya nggak lepas dari si orang baru, dunia sekelilingnya seakan memudar dan hanya memperbolehkannya fokus pada satu.

Dia bahkan baru sadar dia menahan nafas saat Chan menyikut perutnya, keras. “Kedip, gila.”

“Nafas, kak,” timpal Subin. Sesaat kemudian mendekatkan diri untuk berbisik, “Aku taruhan nama dia bakal keluar dari piala api.”

Seungsik mengerjap bingung, menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Subin, mengikuti arah pandang yang lebih muda dan nggak lama kemudian menemukan dirinya kembali menatap ke arah orang _itu_.

“Gila.” Chan ngelus-ngelus dada, mencoba untuk terlihat tenang. “Jauh-jauh menyebrangi lautan masa naksirnya sama om-om. Gila.”

Denger ini, Subin ketawa. Bilang, “Ambil aja. Aku nggak jadi godain.” Sesaat kemudian menambahkan, “Aku mau yang disebelahnya.”

Seungsik menggeram pelan. Nggak bisa ditahan, yang ini. Dia juga kaget denger suaranya sendiri pas bilang, “Punyaku.”

Dan pada momen ini, orang itu nggak sengaja ngelihat ke arah Seungsik.

Mata mereka bertemu; dan Seungsik tau gejolak di dadanya tidak semu.

Terlebih saat senyuman di wajah yang sempurna itu perlahan memudar, diikuti oleh kerutan kecil di dahi dan pandangan yang dialihkan. Seungsik rasanya ingin menghampiri. Ingin bertanya, apa yang salah; ia akan perbaiki. Ingin menghapuskan kerutan itu di dahi. _Senyum. Kamu indah sekarang—tapi jauh lebih indah saat kamu senyum,_ hatinya berteriak. Bisa gila rasanya.

Tapi itu, baru awal.

\--

“Kamu pake parfum ya, kak?” tanya Subin, ngendus-ngendus baju seragam Seungsik. “Biasanya bau keteknya nggak gini.”

Yang lebih muda itu langsung ditarik kerahnya sama Chan, dijauhin dari Seungsik. “Yang normal dikit dong,” katanya. Bikin Subin langsung balik duduk tegap.

“Itu dia lagi menerapkan teori pensinyalan Zahavi,” ujar Seungwoo, menutup buku bacaannya. Kandidat terkuat pilihan pak kepsek itu lebih sering kelihatan sendiri, tapi semenjak sampai Hogwarts dia jadi ikut nempel sama Seungsik. Grogi, kayaknya. Turnamen yang katanya pertandingan persahabatan ini nggak jarang makan korban. 

“Bahasa gampangnya apa?” tanya Chan, mengernyitkan dahi.

“Jadi, ada dua tipe sinyal. Yang jujur sama nggak jujur. Menurut Amotz Zaha—lupain deh.” Seungwoo menghela nafas pelan. Sesaat kemudian menyimpulkan, “Parfum. Sinyal. Buat narik gebetan. _Mating calls._ ”

Chan sama Subin langsung ngangguk-ngangguk. 

Ngalihin topik, Seungsik buka suara, “Jadi mau masukin nama kapan?”

Mereka udah duduk hampir dua jam disini, dekat piala api. Udah banyak yang masukin nama buat dipilih nanti. Keindahan dunia yang Seungsik lihat semalam juga, udah masukin namanya sendiri. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang lagi, tapi orang itu langsung kabur begitu lihat Seungsik.

“Menurutmu namaku bakal keluar?” tanya Seungwoo, matanya menatap langsung ke mata Seungsik. Tau dia yang paling waras dari bertiga. 

Seungsik mengedikkan bahu, memberikan senyum menenangkan seraya menepuk punggung yang lebih tinggi itu. “Biasanya prediksi pak kepsek nggak pernah meleset,” katanya. “Kamu nggak sendirian. Ada kita.”

“Iya!” Subin mengepalkan tinjunya. Dengan berapi-api melanjutkan, “Kalau namamu keluar nanti, kita bakal dukung. Aku bahkan siap ikut taruh namaku biar kamu nggak sendirian!”

Pipinya langsung dicubit Chan. “Masih kecil. Ngadi-ngadi masukin nama.”

Lihat interaksi ini, Seungwoo ketawa. Terlebih lagi saat Subin protes, “Yaudah kalau gitu kakak aja yang ikutan!”

Dua itu berantem, cubit-cubitan. Seungsik geleng kepala sebelum ngerebut carikan kertas dari genggaman Seungwoo. Udah lecek, daritadi dipegangin. Dia buka kepalan kertasnya terus dirobek bagian kosongnya.

“Ngapain?” tanya Seungwoo, bingung. Tangannya nerima bagian sobekan kertas yang tadi dia udah tulisin nama. 

Seungsik nulis namanya sendiri tanpa banyak bicara. Detik berikutnya, mereka udah ada di dalam lingkaran mantra penjaga. Bergandengan tangan. “Di hitungan ketiga,” kata Seungsik sebelum mulai menghitung, “Satu. Dua.” Pandangannya mencari mata Seungwoo sebelum memberikannya anggukan kecil. Lalu, “Tiga.”

Keduanya melempar kertas yang kemudian langsung dilahap api. Dan saat mereka akhirnya keluar dari lingkaran, Seungsik baru melepas genggamannya. “Kesempatanmu kepilih jadi semakin dikit,” ucapnya, terkekeh pelan. Dia nggak pernah ada rencana buat ikutan masukin nama. Tapi lihat ekspresi Seungwoo sekarang, dia nggak ada penyesalan.

Keduanya tau apa yang Seungsik lakuin barusan nggak bakal ngerubah hasil akhir. Kepala sekolah mereka itu layaknya piala api dalam wujud manusia; dia selalu benar dalam pilihannya. Kali ini juga, semuanya percaya begitu. Senyum Seungwoo tulus pas dia bilang, “Makasih.”

Seungsik cuma senyum, nepuk pundak Seungwoo dua kali sebelum balik ke kursi tempat Chan sama Subin tadi. Keduanya cuma ngelihatin. Lama.

Sebelum akhirnya Chan buka suara; “Teori sinyal pemanggilan jodoh.”

“Berhasil,” Subin menambahkan.

Dengar ini, Seungsik langsung ngedarin pandangan ke sepenjuru ruangan. Jantungnya seakan berhenti untuk kemudian berlari ketika matanya menemukan mata orang itu lagi. Orang itu. Yang tampaknya, sudah memperhatikan Seungsik dari tadi.

Dan kali ini—saat mata mereka bertemu, dia nggak ngalihin pandangannya lagi.

\--

Lim Sejun.

Nama itu menjadi salah satu nama yang keluar dari piala api; disusul oleh sosok indah yang kini memiliki nama yang juga nggak kalah indah. Sejun. Langkahnya yakin ketika ia bergabung dengan perwakilan sekolah terpilih lainnya.

Ada Seungwoo dari Durmstrang, seseorang bernama Yoonoh dari Hogwarts, dan sekarang.. Ada Sejun. Mata Seungsik nggak bisa lepas dari Sejun.

Di pertandingan pertama, dia sampai disenggol Headmaster Jung karna teriak terlalu kencang pas Sejun berhasil menyelesaikan misi. Duduk sebelahan mereka.

“Woy. Beda tim,” bisik Headmaster Jung, membuat Seungsik langsung diam dan tersipu malu. “Tegak, tegak. Pasang muka datar.”

Seungsik nurut, walaupun susah. Dia juga tau gimana Headmaster Jung kesusahan untuk fokus ke arena pertandingan. Nggak jauh dari mereka ada mantannya, soalnya. Kepala sekolah Beauxbatons yang sekarang lagi menahan tawa ngelihat interaksi mereka berdua.

“Jangan nengok,” gumam Headmaster Jung lagi, mengeluarkan kacamata hitam dari saku jubahnya. 

Seungsik berdeham, meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuan dan duduk lebih tegap. “Siap, Sir.”

Semenjak itu, dia jadi lebih kalem. Masih sering curi pandang, tapi lebih kalem.

Terus suatu hari, Chan nanya, “Nggak mau coba ngajak pangeranmu itu ke Yule Ball?”

Menuju malam natal, orang-orang makin sibuk nyari pasangan. Chan udah dapet. Bahkan Subin juga, udah dapet.

Seungwoo yang sempat keringat dingin ngelebihin groginya sebelum turnamen, berhasil ngajak Byungchan dari Beauxbatons. Sampai sekarang bocahnya sering minta digampar buat buktiin kencannya buat dansa itu bukan cuma mimpi.

“Coba dulu aja,” kata Seungwoo, sekarang udah hampir nggak bisa dipisahin dari Seungsik. “Apa mau aku tanyain ke Byungchan? Mereka kan temenan. Kata Byungchan, Sejun tuh half-veela loh. Dianya sendiri quarter. Tapi gila. Byungchan tuh. Cakep banget nggak sih? Baik pula. Terus aduh, senyumnya.”

Nah, mulai.

“Eh tapi seriusan nggak sih ini Byungchan bilang iya? Apa mim—” omongan Seungwoo kepotong karna udah keburu digampar Chan. “Oh. Nggak mimpi. Gila.. Choi Byungchan..” ngomongnya sambil senyum-senyum, bikin Subin bergidik ngeri.

“Dia rusak nggak sih?” yang paling muda itu bertanya, mencondongkan badan lebih dekat ke Seungsik.

Seungsik ngelirik ke arah Seungwoo, terkekeh pelan seraya mengangguk. _“Fix.”_

\--

Seungsik pergi ke Yule Ball sendiri.

Temen-temennya itu udah kabur duluan, ninggalin dia buat pasangannya masing-masing. Seungsik nggak komplen, sih. Dia udah tau juga bakal ditinggal.

Tapi sendirian begini.. Dia nggak tau harus ngapain. Dia cuma berdiri di depan Great Hall, memperhatikan orang yang berlalu lalang.

Dekorasi natal di Hogwarts jauh berbeda dengan dekorasi natal di sekolahnya. Disini meriah, semua seakan merayakannya bersama tanpa kecuali; termasuk lukisan-lukisan di dinding yang ia lewati di perjalanannya kesini tadi. Mereka semua menyapanya dengan hangat, berseru, _“Merry christmas!”_

Seungsik balas semuanya dengan senyuman dan ucapan yang sama.

Mengingat ini, dia terkekeh pelan. Menggelengkan kepala sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu Great Hall yang terbuka lebar.

Acara udah mau mulai, Seungsik tentu nggak mau ngelewatin kesempatan untuk lihat Sejun berdansa dengan.. Siapapun orang beruntung yang jadi pilihannya. Tradisinya adalah, tiga perwakilan terpilih dari tiap sekolah akan memulai selebrasi ini dengan berdansa bersama pasangannya. Sebelum Seungsik bahkan masuk ke dalam ruangan, langkahnya terhenti karna ada yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Dan detik berikutnya, orang yang paling ia nanti kehadirannya ada tepat di hadapannya. Indah, seperti biasa. Bahkan jauh lebih indah dari kali terakhir mereka berjumpa, Seungsik sampai lupa cara bernafas. Terlebih ketika Sejun memberinya senyuman dan meminta maaf ketika mengarahkan Seungsik untuk kembali menghadap ke depan; tangannya diletakkan di punggung yang lebih tua seraya mendorongnya untuk berjalan dan berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan. 

Musik dimulai, dan semua perhatian ada di mereka sekarang. 

“Maaf ya aku culik,” kata Sejun, tangannya kini turun ke pinggang lalu memutar tubuh Seungsik untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Tangan satunya lagi meraih tangan Seungsik, menuntunnya untuk berdansa. “Aku harap kamu nggak keberatan.”

Seungsik bingung. Bingung banget. Tapi ini Sejun, jadi dia ngangguk. Nggak percaya sama mulutnya sendiri untuk berbicara. 

“Namamu Seungsik, kan?”

Lagi, Seungsik balas dengan anggukan.

“Aku Sejun.”

Yang ini membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Bilang, “Aku tau.”

Senyum Sejun saat itu cerah, dan Seungsik tau malamnya bakal indah. 

Dia nggak bisa dansa, tapi Sejun membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Bahkan sesekali mengangkatnya ke udara. Dia tau jelas apa yang dia lakukan, dan Seungsik sepenuhnya percaya.

Di tengah lantunan musik, Seungsik bertanya, “Gimana kamu tau aku nggak punya pasangan?”

Lantai dansa udah mulai ramai sekarang, membuat Seungsik sedikit lega dia nggak lagi jadi pusat perhatian. 

“Kamu pikir aku nggak sadar kamu lihatin?” Sejun balik bertanya, menelengkan kepalanya sedikit saat melanjutkan, “Matamu nggak pernah lepas dari aku.”

Seungsik tersipu malu.

Satu yang Seungsik pelajari malam itu; dia suka dipuji.

Tiap pujian yang Sejun berikan membuat sekujur tubuhnya hangat. Tapi alih-alih menjauh, ia rasanya ingin lebih dekat. Tarikan itu nyata, dan Seungsik nggak punya rencana untuk memberhentikannya. Jadi, dia bawa Sejun lebih dekat. Mencoba mengalihkan pandangan saat Sejun, lagi-lagi, memberikannya pujian atas kemampuan berdansanya.

Padahal dia ngikutin arahan Sejun doang.

Di penghujung malam, tepat di dekat tangga, Sejun kecup punggung tangannya. Bilang, “Makasih ya malam ini.”

Terus sebelum tangannya dilepas, Seungsik tahan. Mereka udah diusir untuk balik ke kamar. Tapi untuk berpisah sama Sejun, rasanya dia belum rela. 

Sejun ngelihatin, nungguin Seungsik untuk ngomong. Tapi yang lebih tua itu nggak kunjung buka suara. Jadi Sejun tanya, “Kenapa?”

“Kita.. bisa ketemu lagi?” Seungsik akhirnya bertanya.

Jawaban Sejun datang dalam bentuk yang Seungsik nggak pernah sangka.

Lelaki itu meraih pipi Seungsik; perlahan mengikis jarak di antara mereka dan mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir. Respon otomatis Seungsik adalah melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sejun. Menariknya lebih dekat, bertanya dengan tatapan matanya sebelum kembali memangkas jarak.

Sejun menerimanya—membalas tiap pagutan dan menelusupkan jari jemarinya di rambut Seungsik. Menariknya lebih dekat. Menciumnya lebih dalam.

Sejun yang pertama menarik diri. Mengerjapkan mata seraya menahan senyum. Mengusap helai rambut Seungsik sebelum mengambil satu langkah mundur. Satu langkah lagi. Dan lagi.

“Kamu beda,” ucap Sejun, senyumnya nggak ditahan lagi kini. Dia tertawa, bahkan. “Sampai jumpa lagi.”

Dan sebelum Seungsik bisa bertanya apa maksudnya tadi, Sejun udah pergi.


End file.
